Pet Names
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: SLASH! Megatron once compiled a list of Pet names for his bondmate, Winnifred, to annoy the boy. Though some of them carry more affection than both willingly show in public.


Pet Names

~*~

Pet: Because no matter how much Winnifred would protest, whine and bitch about it, he would admit in the end that he was Megatron's pet.

Precious: Winnifred decided that, of all the annoying nicknames and petnames Megatron had come up with for him, "Precious" was his favorite.

Lovey: Megatron hated and loved Winnifred, but every time he was around the other Decpticons he would wish that either Winnifred was mute also, or that his subordinates were deaf. Because no matter what, Winnifred would always find the most awkward time to call him "Lovey".

Honey: Megatron had never been called honey before, and when Winnifred experimented with that particular nickname, he decided that it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

Angel Eyes: No one really understood why Megatron called Winnifred Angel Eyes, seeing as the boy had no eyes to begin with. But to Megatron, Winnifred had the most beautiful eyes in and out of this galaxy.

Darling: "My… my darling." Megatron whispered as he held Winnifred's broken and bleeding body, staring down at the twitching face. He slowly slid his fingers over the self inflicted wounds on the boy's fore arms, wishing he could have seen this coming.

Kitten: Megatron stared down at Winnifred's sleeping face, smiling at the twitching nose as he stroked soft, silky hair. He was Megatron's kitten.

My Dove: _With such white skin, _Megatron thought as he watched his bondmate speaking with Barricade about nothing in particular, _He is my little Dove…_

Hot Stuff: "Watch it Hot Stuff." Winnifred chuckled as he tried to push his bondmate away from him, ignoring the protests of a pouting Megatron. "I might get burned."

Baby Doll: Sitting with Megatron, on the large, home-made throne in the old, abandoned warehouse, Winnifred did feel like the Decepticon's Baby Doll.

My One and Only: "You may call me 'My dear' only when you are angry with me." Winnifred whispered as he kissed Megatron's jaw and neck. " you are only premitted to call me after some food, animal or royalty on Monday." Megatron smiled as he stroked Winnifred's back, causing the boy to arch before finally saying. "And you will call me "My One and Only" every chance you get." 

My Queen: "I love you, My Queen." Megatron whispered in Winnifred's ear, still bathing in the warm afterglow of their previous activities. Winnifred smiled and tilted his head back, before replying. "The feeling is mutual, My King."

Pooh Bear: It was very unfortunate that Frenzy find a DVD of the old cartoon movie called "Winnie the Pooh", because at the most random moments the little hacker could be found watching the show, singing along with the opening song. Some found it amusing, Winnifred just found it fucking annoying because Megatron had started calling him Winnie the Pooh. Along with the Decepticons and Autobots. Damn, they were al in for Hell.

Princess: "hold your horses, Princess." Ironhide shouted as he pulled out his own guns, pointing them at Winnifred. The boy smirked and lowered his gun, only to shoot Ironhide where it hurt. "Yep, and you sure as hell aren't my prince."

Stud: Nothing made Megatron's day a little brighter than having Winnifred wrap his arms around his back and whisper in his audio receptors "Hey, Stud".

Sugar: "Hey sugar, are you rationed?" Megatron asked, causing Winnifred to stop typing and smile at him, replying with, "As a matter of fact, yes, his name is Megatron."

Sunshine: "Well aren't you just a fucking ray of sunshine?" Megatron snarled, glaring at the boy before him. Winnifred clicked his gun, fingering the handle as he smirked up at Megatron. "Yeah, the kind that goes on killing sprees."

Sweet Cheeks: Sometimes Winnifred hated the fact that the Decpticons came over for dinner more often than four times a week. If only because Barricade had started the habit of calling him Sweet Cheeks and Megatron had continued it.

Apple of My Eye: Megatron spoke calmly as he wrestled a giggling and struggling Winnifred to the bed, grabbing him about the wrists and waist as he did so. "And you, my mate, are the Apple of My eye, the source of my pride and the only bitch I will have for a long time."


End file.
